Ne jamais dire adieu car cela signifie partir et oublier
by MahanaRead
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 3 EP 11 / Hook regarde Emma partir loin de lui encore une fois. Mais il refuse de lui dire adieu. Parce que dire "adieu" signifie partir, et partir signifie oublier. Et lui, il n'oubliera pas Emma, même si elle part loin de lui. Il le lui a promis. Et un pirate tient toujours ses promesses.


Bonsoir ! Voilà un OS assez court sur le final de mi-saison de OUAT absolument frustrant ! Et complètement dingue en émotions.  
Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fics écrites sur ce dernier en ce moment, mais ça tournait dans ma tête alors je l'ai écrit quand même. Et je l'aime bien en fait.

Du coup, je le poste pour Noël, même si c'est pas vraiment joyeux haha ! **Joyeux Noël à vous tous et merci pour tout vos messages et encouragements ! 3**

J'espère que vous aussi vous l'apprécierez ! :)

Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs. (Mais un jour je volerais Emma.)

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Mahana Read._

* * *

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il venait d'apprendre que la malédiction les renverraient tous dans leur monde. Non, pas tous. Pas elle. La seule qu'il voulait. « Pas encore, s'il-vous-plaît, pas encore. » Ils allaient être séparés... encore une fois. Il ne savait pas si cette fois il arriverait à tenir, à garder la foi. La foi pour un Pirate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ironique parfois... Il était devenu Pirate en ayant perdu la foi en les hommes, en son roi. Il redevenait un homme pour elle.

La première fois, elle lui avait donné un coup de poing, avait volé la boussole et c'était enfuie en sautant dans leur portail. Non, la toute première qu'il avait ressentit ce drôle de sentiment, du soulagement d'être avec elle, presque de la joie, et de la fierté d'avoir réussit à ses côtés, c'était là-haut, avec le géant. Puis elle l'avait trahit, attaché et abandonné avec Anton. Il avait été choqué et déçu et particulièrement blessé. La colère était arrivée après et c'était pour ça qu'il avait rejoint Cora, parce qu'elle l'avait blessé. A ce moment là, il avait déjà eu envie de la suivre mais elle n'avait pas voulu de lui. Il l'avait regardé partir avec son air triste et hésitant, mais inébranlable à la fois. Il l'avait observé partir, ne la quittant pas du regard, avalant sa silhouette des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Et il avait su qu'il lui courait après, qu'il voulait qu'elle aussi pose son regard sur lui. « Qu'importe qu'elle me veuille à présent, qu'importe qu'elle me regarde, laissez-moi juste rester à ses côtés ».

Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. « Jamais. » Pas quand, enfin, elle le regardait vraiment. Ses yeux brillants s'étaient vraiment posés sur lui, sur son âme, quand il était revenu, quand il avait fait demi tour avec le Jolly Roger et le haricot. Les amenant tous sauver Henry. A cet instant précis où il était descendu sur le port il avait vu l'espoir briller dans les yeux d'Emma et il avait prié pour qu'il ne s'éteigne jamais.

Il la fixait en ce moment, ses yeux brillaient trop mais l'espoir était mort. « Rendez le lui, donnez lui le bonheur. Elle plus que quiconque le mérite. » Elle retenait ses larmes, sa gorge à lui était aussi nouée que la sienne. Il avait envie de lui dire des centaines de choses, des milliers, passer sa vie à lui parler. Mais ils n'avaient plus que quelques minutes. Et ils seraient à nouveau séparés. Et il la regarderait encore partir loin de lui.

- Il n'y a pas un jour qui passera sans que je pense à toi.

- Bien.

Son regard. Celui là. Il l'attendait depuis des mois, et il était là. Et tout avait été résumé en quelques mots. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie et lui en était incapable, mais elle, elle ne se souviendrait d'aucun moment d'eux, aucun moment avec lui. C'était son âme sœur il le savait, elle le comprenait enfin. Mais il était trop tard. Toujours trop tard pour eux. « Injuste. Elle mérite sa fin heureuse. »

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin heureuse, vraiment pas, dit Emma à Regina, des sanglots dans la voix, le regardant.

- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, sourit tristement Regina. Henry et toi aurez la vie que vous rêviez d'avoir. Vous serez heureux.

Son regard tomba sur ses parents, enlacés, en larmes qui les regardaient elle et son fils. Tous la regardaient. Lui plus que tout autre.

- Tu as touché toutes les personnes ici Emma. Toutes dans une certaine mesure.

Elle l'avait sauvé cette foutue Swan. Sauvé d'un monde qu'il avait mit des dizaines d'année à construire, sauvé d'un rôle qu'il pensait devoir tenir. N'être que colère et rire, moqueur, sans attaches ni sentiments. Il s'était prit une violente claque. Au propre comme au figuré, Emma était une femme passionnée. Alors il avait ressentit avec force. Et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ressente elle aussi tout ça.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte Emma, du saccage qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. De tout ce qu'elle bousculait dans celle de tout ceux qui avait la chance de la connaître. Emma faisait partie de ses rares êtres qui changeaient tout. Le changement est toujours inquiétant, mais elle ne réalisait pas, avançant droit devant, le regard toujours droit. Il avait adoré ça. Même désespérée, elle regardait devant, ne renonçant pas, se battant jusqu'au bout, de toutes ses forces. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle serrait l'épaule de son fils qui pleurait, Emma était anéantit.

- Tu nous sauveras Emma. On se retrouvera. On se retrouvera toujours, c'est un truc de famille, déclara Charming.

Oui, elle était la Sauveuse, mais parfois elle aussi, elle aurait aimé être sauvée. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de l'emmener loin de tout ça, loin d'eux s'il le fallait... mais non, c'était impossible. Il était le Pirate et elle la Sauveuse, une malédiction allait les ramener dans leur monde des contes, elle irait dans le monde réelle, à sa place. Tout le désespoir qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer en elle « Ce n'est qu'est une infime partie, une minuscule part qu'elle ne peut me cacher ». Il était fou de rage à l'intérieur, ne le montrant pas, il avait envie de tout détruire, mais la fumée verte qu'il voyait avancer de plus en plus le ferait pour lui. Il ne lui resterait bientôt plus que ça, ça et des souvenirs, des regrets et ce putain d'espoir de la revoir. Il ne cesserait jamais de tout faire pour la retrouver. Jamais.

Emma monta dans sa voiture, Henry à ses côtés sous les précipitations de sa famille. La malédiction approchait. Elle mit le contact. Regina leva les mains et commença à jeter le sort pour la modifier, pour qu'ils restent eux même et retournent chez eux.

Emma sortit précipitamment de sa petite voiture jaune, le moteur tournant toujours.

- Killian ! Viens me chercher !

- Promis. Je te retrouverai, je te le jure !

Elle eut un sourire mouillé de larmes, elle n'avait pu les retenir. Snow cria. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et démarra, franchissant rapidement la limite de la ville. Son regard et celui d'Henry dans le rétroviseur, regardant leurs vies partir en fumée.

Killian fixait la coccinelle d'Emma s'éloignait, l'épaisse fumée violette se rapprochait. Son cœur battait vite, de peur bien sûr, mais surtout d'espoir et d'amour. Oh oui il irait la chercher. Il la retrouverait. « Toujours. Toujours, Emma. »

Elle regarda dans son rétroviseur, la nature sauvage derrière eux. Ils roulaient tranquillement. Ses larmes avaient cessaient mais ses joues collaient, probablement la fatigue, pensa-t-elle en passant négligemment sa main dessus. Depuis combien de temps roulaient-ils déjà ? Elle sourit à son fils assis à ses côtés, il semblait rêveur. Elle mit la musique et continua à s'éloigner de Storybrooke ne sachant même plus que la ville avait existé et qu'ils venaient d'y perdre leurs vies.

La fumée atteignait ses pieds, d'ici quelques secondes ils seraient tous engloutit. Il la retrouverait, ne cessait-il pas de penser, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon qui avait avalé la femme qu'il aimait, ne pensant pas qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié, que bientôt ils ne feraient même plus partie du même monde. Il ne pensait qu'à ses yeux suppliants. « Viens me chercher. » Il viendrait, pour elle, il irait au bout de tous les mondes.

Killian retrouverait Emma, il l'avait promis. Il retrouverait la femme de sa vie. « Et plus personne ne nous séparera. »

La fumée l'enveloppa entièrement. Il cessa d'exister dans ce monde.

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse ! ;)


End file.
